


CAUTION : HOT

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Bucky has a filthy mouth, Cocky Bucky, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shower Sex, Shy Steve Rogers, and Steve has a filthy mind, bad coffee puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Steve works with Bucky at a coffee shop, assaulted daily by Bucky's cocky charm and terrible coffee puns, and pining terribly for his co-worker. One unnecessary shipment of coffee labels is all it takes to break down his shyness and admit his feelings for Bucky. 
Then there's shower sex. 
(It's that kind of story)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViperSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).



Bucky stood behind the SHIELDBUCKS counter, took a deep drink of coffee, then tapped his foot against the ass poking out from the display case beneath the counter. The man the ass belonged to jerked in the confined space, before extricating himself to raise an eyebrow at his co-worker. Bucky nodded over towards where their branch manager, a short redhead woman, stood.

“What’s going on, do you think?”

Steve turned to see Natasha in an intense discussion with the SHIELDBUCKS area manager Phil, who had arrived that morning with several boxes in tow. He absentmindedly rubbed the spot where Bucky had prodded him, and Bucky’s eyes darted down to watch Steve massage his ass cheek.

“New merchandise? Nat doesn’t look happy, whatever it is.”

“Maybe the new rollout is adding a coffee enema to the menu.” Bucky mused, his trademark tease kicking in early today. Steve turned towards him, his mouth agape and eyes wide in an expression on incredulous bewilderment, and mouthed _“coffee enema!?”_ , colour rising slightly in his cheeks, hand frozen in place on his ass. Bucky’s eyes danced with mirth and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and whispered _“with cream and sugar additional!”_ Steve snorted in surprise, the look of horror disappearing as he tried to compose his face.

Steve frowned. “You’re not funny.”

“Yes I am, funny is cool.”

“You’re not cool.”

“Does that mean you think I'm hot?”

It didn’t go unnoticed to Bucky that Steve stumbled in his step for a moment, his face flushing slightly as he met the glowing smirk of his co-worker. He was saved by the appearance of Natasha at the counter, open box in hand, as Phil left via the front door.

“What are those?” Bucky was suddenly all professional, and Steve envied how quickly he could compose himself.

Natasha dumped the box onto the table and offered a sheet towards them. Taking it, Steve saw that it was covered with stickers proclaiming CAUTION: HOT in bold letters. He looked back up at the manager. Her smile was sweet. Her tone was anything but.

“You know those new cups that came with the rollout of the rebrand last week? These are the corrective stickers with the warning label that the new design omitted to have, that we, as employees of a loyal branch of SHIELDBUCKS now have to affix to every takeaway cup we pour.”

Bucky lifted his head, “Even the iced coffees?”

Natasha levelled him with a look that could freeze the room.

“You did say _every_ takeaway cup.”

“James –“

Steve cleared his throat tentatively and they both turned to him. He paused under the scrutiny, but pushed forward.

“The warning is already on the takeaway lids.” He offered the black disk in his hand to the manager as proof, where imprinted into the plastic were the words CAUTION HOT. Natasha swore, and pulled out her phone. She made to leave, but stopped for a moment.

“James, where’s your nametag?”

Bucky glanced down at his chest, “Umm, other shirt?”

“Get one. We can’t have you on the counter nameless. I’ll be in the office.” With that she grabbed the box with her phone free hand, turned brusquely on her heel and left the men to it.

.......

The morning rush was nearing the end of its second wind, Bucky and Steve working like a well oiled machine serving coffees, cakes and smiles at pace higher than the chains national average for that time of day, one of the many things that had earned their location its stellar reputation. The majority of the patrons had left with smiles of their own, more so than usual, and Steve saw that Bucky was getting more than his usual share of appreciative glances and giggles. Bucky flirting with the customers wasn’t unusual, the man flirted with _everybody_ , but it wasn’t until Natasha’s mid-morning sweep of operations did he find out what was special today.

“Steve, get James to put on a _proper_ nametag.”

Steve looked over from his tray of dirty mugs to find out what she meant by that and _oh._ Blazoned across the left pectoral of Bucky Barnes was one of the new SHIELDBUCKS stickers, altered to read _CAUTION I’M HOT_ with an accompanying wink face. _Oh_. No wonder he was getting the extra attention. Not that he didn’t deserve it. Or that the tag wasn’t true. With the jaw line of a movie star and his long dark hair pulled back into a bun so effortlessly, and the grey eyes _that were winking at him, omg, he just caught you staring! Fuck!_ Steve tore his eyes away from Bucky’s sparkling smirk and in his hurry, checked a table with his hip causing the tray of mug to clatter loudly in his hands. Diving into the kitchen to deposit the tray, he could feel his face heat up, like it did far too often when Bucky looked at him like that. At least working in a coffee shop he could blame it on the heat of the machines.

Steve came back out with a new nametag in his hands as Bucky handed over a takeaway cup warning “Caution, its hot.” to a girl with straight blonde hair. The girl’s eyes flitted between Bucky’s nametag and his smile. Before the next customer stepped up to the counter, Steve cut in. He knew that this was going to get a comment from Bucky, so Steve chose to go for the quickest approach. He took Bucky by the shoulders, turned him quickly to face him, ripped off the offending sticker from Bucky’s shirt and pressed a plain sticker in its place that simply stated _“Bucky”._ Bucky stood in front of him, mouth hanging open and eyebrows raised, clearly astonished at Steve’s abrupt approach.

“Natasha’s orders.” Steve got in before Bucky’s expression changed. Beet red, Steve turned to the gentleman now at the counter, shoving his hands in his pockets to find a pen.

“Can I take your order?”

Bucky burst into life next to Steve, swooping a milk jug from the shelf and prepping the drink, their professional expertise shining through in their teamwork. In a gap of activity, Bucky leaned over and spoke into Steve’s ear,

“You know Stevie, if you wanted to manhandle me again, I'm here anytime.”

Steve choked.

..................

Steve was beat. He dumped his jacket on the sofa, scuffed his shoes off his feet and trudged to the bathroom to wash off the smell of coffee grounds and sugar glaze. Running the shower, he let the bathroom steam up before stripping off his shirt.

_What the hell is this?_ Steve pulled his hand out of his pants pocket holding two pens and a scrap of paper, no, a sticker. Turning it over in his hands he saw that it’s the one he’d taken from Bucky. He unfolded it, the sticky side peeling apart from itself and stared down at the indelicate scrawl and smiley face over the words. No, it’s not smiling, it’s winking, just like Bucky always does and it _always_ raises Steve’s temperature. He could see his blush coming up his neck and face in the bathroom mirror. _Damn it._ I've really got to stop thinking about him so much, Steve thought. Instead of screwing up the nametag, Steve pressed it onto the corner of his bathroom mirror, recalling the firm muscle he’d felt when putting the new nametag onto Bucky’s chest... the heat flushed further down his body and Steve groaned. He kicked off his pants and stepped into the shower, the heat of the water matching the heat of his skin and he bowed his head to let it wash over and down the back of his neck. The thought of Bucky and his offer of manhandling invaded Steve’s mind, and his cock perked up at the thought. Steve considered a cold shower but the thought of handing Bucky’s muscles again was too enticing a thought to shake away. He reached for the lube he kept behind the shampoo, squirted some out onto his fingers, wrapped his hand around his cock and groaned again.

...........

The next morning’s opening shift, Bucky was preparing his usual ritual of having the first pour of the day, a double strength cappuccino in a large comical mug. He held the mug beneath his nose, breathing in the strong bitter smell and following Steve from the corner of his eye. The tall blond was bending over, arraigning wrapped sandwiches and croissants in the display cabinet beneath the counter. Steve craned forwards to reach the front with the last wrap, the angle stretching the cotton of his pants ever so tantalisingly across his thick thighs and round of his ass. Bucky moaned as he enjoyed the sight, a little too loudly he realised as Steve nearly hit his head on the counter in response. Bucky hid his expression by taking a long sip of his coffee, as Steve extracted himself carefully from the cabinet. Sam wandered past to unlock the door, frowning at him from across the counter.

“Dude, the sounds you make over your damn coffee are indecent.”

Bucky flashed a toothy smile, batted his eyelashes, his mind picking the dirtiest reply he could muster.

“What can I say, I like to wrap both hands around it and swallow.”

CRASH.

The stack of empty sandwich trays had fallen from Steve’s grasp, and he scrambled, uncoordinated to collect them off the ground. Bucky beamed, having gotten the response he was after. He leaned forward and asked if the flustered man was ok.

“Yep, I’m good.” Steve said quickly, voiced pitched high, red clearly seen at the back of his neck as he dashed to the kitchen with the unevenly piled trays in his long arms. Bucky’s low chuckle followed him out the door.

Steve hid behind the corner of the kitchen, roughly shoving the trays onto their rack and tried to breathe normally. _Damn pornographic bastard!_ Steve fought to clear his mind of the sudden images of Bucky’s mouth moaning and his long fingers curled around – _stop!_ – how in the hell was he supposed to work now with that thought in his head? He shook his head and forced slow breaths through his nose, willing his uncontrollable blushing away. This was going to be torture; Bucky was going to be unbearable now. The ding of the front door announced their first customer, pulling Steve from his spot and he grimaced, turning back out to the front counter where a grinning Bucky relayed the order with a smirk. Steve did his best to ignore his co-worker, and fired up the steamer with a stern determination. This was going to be a long day.

................

“I talked to Tony, we’re in agreement. Bucky, you, have the dirtiest mind in the shop.”

Sam was loading up the dishwasher, as Tony clocked in for Steve’s break. Bucky, reloading the milk fridge, felt rather proud of this idea but he only ever was dirty around Steve. _Speaking of Steve..._

“Nah, I reckon Steve might beat me.”

Steve was hanging up his apron thinking about his lunch when the unbidden image of beating Bucky came to his mind – _fuck!_ He’d made it through the day so far! He shook his head, more to clear it of the image than to respond to Bucky’s statement. Tony looked between them and scoffed.

“Are you sure? Say one wrong thing, he imitates a fire engine on his face, look!” he called on his way to the front counter.

Bucky watched the blush threaten to take over Steve’s face.

“Yeah, but you’ve got to wonder just what deviance is going on a persons mind to blush like that. Ain’t that right Stevie?” Bucky nudged him in the back. Sam laughed, slamming the dishwasher door shut.

Steve choked on air, having a hard time disputing that in his head, having just been fantasising about spanking Bucky seconds before. He gave up on the possibility of defending himself, and left out the back door to laughter yet again at his expense.

................

The phone buzzed on the bedside table, and Steve groggily reached for it. The screen flashed _BUCKY CELL_ and he cursed as the name of his crush caused his heart to do a flip. _Why was Bucky calling him on his day off?_

“Hello?”

“Steve! Are you at home?” Bucky’s voice yelled through speaker, straining to be louder than the muddle of general traffic and city noise that accompanied it.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Nat couldn’t get a hold of Tony, called me in last minute. I need a favour.”

Steve blinked a couple of times to focus. “What is it?”

“You know those stupid scenes in movies where a taxi comes along and splashes a puddle all over the woman’s flimsy dress?”

_Where the hell was he going with this?_

“Yeah...?”

“Well it was a bus and I’m fucking drenched. Can I borrow a work shirt? “

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Steve sat up straighter, “You know where I live?”

“Yep, I'm only a block away from you, it’s why I called. Be there in 10.”

Bucky hung up abruptly and Steve sprung out of bed. He thanked God that Bucky had called first, there was no way in hell he’d want to answer the door to Bucky in just his boxers, or he’d never hear the end of it at work. Pulling on some jeans and his favourite red Henley, he grabbed a clean work shirt from his laundry basket and headed for the kitchen. Steve decided coffee was going to be needed if he was going to face the energy and innuendo of Bucky invading his apartment on his day off.

The kettle had just boiled when a knock rapped on the door and Steve opened it to his bedraggled co-worker. Bucky wasn’t kidding, he was drenched. Water droplets still hung to his long hair even as he flicked it out of his face, the grey SHIELDBUCKS polo stuck to his chest and shoulders, stained dark by water and the heavy fabric of his black pants clung to his legs, heavy and sodden. Steve’s pulse jumped. _Damn_ – even looking like a half drowned rat, Bucky was still sexy as all hell.

“Thanks for this, man.” Bucky said, grinning with a shiver, entering the apartment. Steve handed him the dry polo shirt.

“No problem. Bathroom’s that way, towels on the rail you can use. I'm making coffee, if you want one before you get to the shop, I mean, I know you have yours when you get there.... umm....” Steve could not quite pull his eyes away from Bucky’s wet hair and shirt, hoping to commit it to memory while he could, and it was messing with his ability to construct a concise sentence.

“A coffee would be great, thanks man.”

“Yeah! Sure, it’ll be done when you’re dressed, I mean, yeah...” Steve waved him away and rubbed his eyes, hoping his flustered speech would be attributed to not being awake enough yet, and not because Bucky was here, in his apartment, with his clothes sticking seductively to him. Bucky smirked and gave him a salute, the shirt in his hand flopping in the air with the motion, moving towards the bathroom. Steve helplessly watched him go, the curve of his ass too enticing to look away from. _Damn,_ Steve knew as soon as Bucky was gone he’d be in for a cold shower. Or a hot one with plenty of lube.... _stop it!_ He chided himself and went to busy his mind by making coffee and not thinking of offering Bucky a pair of pants as well. After a minute or two, Steve has pulled himself together enough to think he could handle conversation without sounding like a moron. He was carefully pouring out a coffee for both himself and Bucky so he didn’t turn when he heard Bucky laugh and the bathroom door open behind him.

“Text from Nat,” Bucky called out, “Tony has actually shown up, so it looks like I’m not needed after all.”

Steve laughed as he put down the kettle and turned towards his friend.

“Go figure. So what will you –” and he was abruptly cut short by the sight of Bucky. By the sight of Bucky _shirtless._ Bucky was standing shirtless in the centre of his apartment, hair and pants still damp, and on his bare chest was – _oh shit_ – a nametag – _Bucky’s_ nametag that Steve had stuck to his bathroom mirror. The words CAUTION I’M HOT ;) that Steve had looked at each morning – that Bucky was now wearing again – _on his bare skin...._ Steve’s mind sped through lust and panic and embarrassment at an epic rate and he was frozen to the spot. _What the hell was he going to do now?!_

Bucky just stood there, eyes watching Steve carefully with only the slightest of smirks on his face. Bucky flicked his eyes down as he swiped a thumb over the nametag stuck to his chest, then coyly looked up through his lashes and almost purring, asked

“Do you think I'm hot, Steve?”

There was nothing Steve could do, or think, to save himself in this moment. He hadn’t even had his morning cup of coffee with which to protect his wits. So he was helpless when a sighed “Yes,” slipped from his lips. Hearing himself admit his crush out loud, _to his crush himself,_ Steve clapped his hands over his mouth, in the desperate hope that hiding his ever reddening face might just retroactively delete his admission from the world. He just wanted to disappear, or wake up. In three big strides, Bucky was in front of him, carefully pulling one of Steve’s hands away, a wide smile on his face.

“I damn well knew it.” Bucky huffed, almost laughing. Steve whimpered, _now Bucky was laughing at him,_ and tried to cover his face again.

“No, no, no, don’t do that! You’re so damn gorgeous when you go red. Why do you think I keep ragging you so badly at work? You drive me fucking crazy, I had to know if you felt the same.”

Bucky had pulled Steve’s hands away and, hesitantly looking up, Steve saw no malice--only earnestness in the grey eyes in front of him. And wow, Bucky was so close to him. Bucky reached up and stroked his hand across Steve’s cheek and Steve leaned into it, the palm cooling the heat in his face.

“Oh, Stevie, you have no idea how long I've been into you.” Bucky murmured and Steve let out a helpless squeak as he thought back to the first shift they worked together, when he knew he was gone for his hot co-worker and thought he’d never stand a chance, and now _Bucky was here, right in front of him and telling him he felt the same, how was this his life?_

“Bucky, please...” _please let this be real, please don’t be a dream, please touch me again, please_

“Yes?”

“Kiss me?”

“Oh Stevie,” Bucky moaned before closing the distance between them, and suddenly all Steve could feel was Bucky’s mouth on his and all he could taste was his lips, and he gave into it and hungrily kissed back. Steve grabbed at Bucky’s chest and shoulders to pull him closer and Bucky’s skin was cold underneath his touch, still affected by the dousing he’d received earlier. Steve explored the thick muscle he’d eyed up so many times, fingers creeping slowly over taut skin and eyes fluttering closed as what was once only imagination became cemented in muscle memory.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and pushed forward, Steve’s back meeting the solid door of the fridge with a thunk. The bossiness of the move sent sparks to Steve’s groin and he moaned, mouth still against Bucky’s. He could feel Bucky smile and they broke from the kiss, panting, bodies pressed flush together. Bucky tilted Steve’s jaw up with his nose, mouthing kisses and soft bites down his neck. He huffed a laugh when Steve gasped at a droplet of water falling from Bucky’s hair and dripping down inside the neck of his shirt. Steve carded his fingers through Bucky’s long hair, the remaining water running into his hand, cool and wet. Bucky bit down gently on Steve’s neck causing Steve to grip the back of his head in surprise. Steve used his grip to pull Bucky’s head back, exposing his mouth so that Steve could crush him with a kiss again. He couldn’t get enough of the taste of Bucky. His mouth opened and Steve pushed his tongue in to meet Bucky’s, twisting and lapping together, tasting and completing each other’s breaths.

“So, do you have any suggestions for what I could do with my day off?” Bucky asked coyly. Steve shook his head, still bewildered by the day’s turn of events. Right now Steve barely knew which was up, but there was one thing he knew he wanted Bucky to do.

“Stay?”

Bucky’s smile spread right across his face. He kissed Steve along his jaw all the way up to his ear.

“Of course. Any other suggestions, you let me know.”

Steve breathed, trying to orientate himself. They were still in his kitchen, his back flat against his fridge, and his hands were on Bucky’s back, the muscles smooth under his touch. Steve could feel Bucky’s legs leaning up against his, and noticed they were a lot colder than the rest of him.

“Your pants are still wet.”

"Yeah and really cold against my dick, maybe you could rub it warm for me." Bucky’s grin was punctuated by a shiver. Steve tried to form the right sentence in his head to get Bucky to listen to him, but his brain wasn’t cooperating. He shook his head and gave up on polite, they were making out in his kitchen for crying out loud, he may as well be blunt.

"Take them off.”

Bucky stopped and blinked several times before breaking out in a wide smile.

"Really, Steve?"

Ok, that was maybe too blunt.

"I mean; have a shower, you'll get warm."

Bucky gave a low chuckle, then turned on some puppy dog eyes, "Only if you join me."

Steve’s mind rethought the suggestion of rubbing Bucky’s dick warm, and was inflamed by every thought he'd had of Bucky in the shower. Steve was concerned by how cold Bucky was getting, which seemed of little concern to Bucky himself, but he’s not going to lie, the idea of showering with Bucky was.... everything Steve wanted right now for purely non-altruistic reasons. Fuck it, Steve thought, and put his hands on Bucky’s hips and pushed him out of the kitchen. Bucky saw that something in that suggestion caused Steve's pupils to blow wide open, the lust practically emanating off of him and Bucky was hit with it too, exciting him, as Steve steered him towards the bathroom.  
In the bathroom Steve released his hold on Bucky long enough to swing open the shower door and get the shower running.

"I can't believe you kept my nametag." Bucky teased.

"I didn't, it got stuck to my pocket."

"Yeah, then your mirror – don’t hide! That's how I knew I had a shot!" Steve’s hands were back up over his cheeks and he tried turning away but only found himself facing his own red reflection in the mirror. Bucky pulled Steve’s hands down from his face for the second time that morning, lightly kissing the knuckles on the long fingers held between his. Steve swallowed back a whimper, caught between feeling mildly annoyed at Bucky’s teasing, frustrated at his own inability to keep from blushing at the slightest provocation, and feeling hot and off balance by Bucky’s confession and half naked demeanour.

Steve sighed and visibly relaxed his shoulder. Bucky straightened and peeled off his nametag, the sticky side catching on his chest hairs, causing him to grimace. He then reached past Steve and slapped it back on to the mirror crookedly.

"So you can think of me." Bucky purred with a wink. Steve didn’t know if his blush would ever leave him, or if his face would be permanently stained red. He rolled his eyes and stabbed Bucky’s chest with his finger.

“You’re a fucking menace, you know that?”

"You're mouthier than at work, I like it. You should let loose more often."

"If I said everything I think I'd get fired! Then I'd never see-"

"See me? Oh Stevie.” Steve’s response was cut off with a kiss, Bucky’s mouth and tongue soothing all of Steve’s apprehensions and he melted into it, wrapping his arms around the other man to pull them even closer. They stood there for a time, held gently in each other’s arms, kissing deeply and slowly, little breaths and murmurs hidden by the sound of the shower beating down in the stall behind them. Eventually they broke apart, the need to breathe overcoming their desire momentarily.

"When did you know you liked me?” The tone of Bucky’s inquiry had subdued to honesty curiosity, or at least it seems that way to Steve, who let out a deep breath and shrugged helplessly.

"First damn shift I had with you. I walked in, you called me a fucking Adonis then asked if I was also the Adonis of fucking, then winked at me and my brain short circuited. I've never able to think straight around you since." Bucky threw back his head and laughed. Steve watched Bucky laugh and let his eyes fully take in the sight of Bucky’s face lit up with mirth.

"I don't remember saying that! But I do remember your blush, fuck that's what did it for me. I've always wanted to see more." Bucky cupped his palm over Steve’s cheek and brushed his thumb over the flushed skin. Steve dipped his head and Bucky trailed his finger along Steve’s jaw and down his throat, tugging at the neckline.

"Speaking of Adonis, please let me take a fucking look at you." Bucks hands pulled at the hem of Steve's red Henley, impatiently yanking it up. Steve released his hold of Bucky’s shoulders to get the shirt off and there was a pause as Bucky just stood there staring, his eyes travelling up and down Steve's body, before his hands took over the exploration.

“Jeez, you’re perfect. Why don’t you go around everywhere without a shirt on?”

“You’re one to talk, how often to do go to the bloody gym?” Steve cards his fingers through Bucky’s chest hair, caressing the crease between Bucky’s firm pecs. Bucky flexed his pecs, making them bounce under Steve’s fingers. Steve ducked forward to kiss the smirk from Bucky’s face but was interrupted by Bucky inhaling with a shake.

“You’re still shivering! Take your pants off and get into the shower!” Steve pushed Bucky off of him and turned and opened the shower door, a cascade of steam flowing into the room between them.

Bucky lowered his hands to his fly, stepping back, blatantly giving Steve a show. Biting his lip between his teeth and rolling his hips, Bucky undid his zipper and started lowering his pants excruciatingly slowly. The fabric of his pants were still heavy with water from his encounter with the bus, and got stuck to his thighs, hindering the striptease. Bucky stopped dragging on his pants and propped himself against the wall with one elbow, hitching up a foot to pull of his sneaker and sock, then switched feet to discard the other sock and shoe to the floor. He looked up and shrugged.

“There’s no sexy way to take off shoes.”

Now unhindered, he pulled off his pants and boxer briefs, dumping them dramatically on the floor, standing up straight to display his now completely naked glory. Steve’s eyes took in everything, the dark trail of hair down his stomach, the faint tan lines low across his stomach and matched on each thigh, the v of his hips, his smooth, cut length bobbing in front of him, the round of his ass pulling taut as he stepped up towards the shower... Bucky grabbed Steve at the back of his neck, pulling him in roughly for a kiss, and it took Steve a second before he realised he was about to be pulled into the shower still half dressed. He pulled away with a protest as Bucky still gripped the back of his neck, flicked open his button fly and struggled to shuck off his jeans and briefs before stumbling into the shower after Bucky.

Entering under the stream of hot water, Bucky jumped and shivered at the contrast, rubbing his hands together to warm his cold skin. Steve ran one hand up and down Bucky’s chest and shoulders while the other rubbed up and down his back in an effort to raise his temperature. Bucky groaned and smiled at Steve, his shivering slowing as his temperature regulated itself after a minute or two under the heat of the water. Steve smiled back, his hands reaching down to rub down Bucky’s thighs, causing Steve to squat semi awkwardly in the cramped shower stall. Steve let his right hand trail up the front of Bucky’s thigh and detours in to graze over Bucky’s hard dick.

“Are you still cold here too?” Steve whispered into Bucky’s ear, slowly rubbing Bucky’s dick to distraction. Bucky groaned, first in surprise then in pleasure as Steve gave his dick a squeeze on the upward stroke.

They kept bumping elbows on the walls of the shower until they manoeuvred themselves closer, arms wrapped around each other, chest to chest and legs intertwined.

Bucky curled around Steve to hold onto him and grips Steve's ass, fingers reaching between the cleft of his ass to toy with Steve's hole. Steve’s dick was fully hard against Bucky’s muscular thigh, and he rubbed up against Bucky for some friction and release. Bucky gripped into Steve, matching his movement, Bucky’s fingers pressed tantalisingly against Steve’s hole, making the muscles twitch.

Steve bore down onto Bucky’s fingers, moaning, making Bucky laugh and tut at him.

"I'd play more, but scented body wash is a bad idea, I learnt that one the hard way." Bucky purred into Steve’s ear.

"Behind the shampoo." Steve murmured with a huff.

"Hmm?"

"There's um, lube in the shower caddy. Behind the shampoo." The red flush of Steve’s neck had travelled down his chest, and threatened to go lower.

"You keep lube in the shower?" Bucky teased.

Steve went redder. Bucky reached his other hand up and knocked aside the shampoo to uncover a small bottle of lube. He took it out of the caddy and played with the lid.

"What do you like to think about in the shower, Steve?"

"You.” Steve’s voice was a waiver, and he swallowed nervously.

Hearing Steve admit to getting off on thoughts of him burned through Bucky like wildfire, Bucky growled, "You're killing me."

Bucky used his strength to pull Steve around and pin him again the shower wall so that Bucky stood with the door behind him, the shower head now cascading water over him from his left side. Steve had stood in this very shower and imagined Bucky in so many ways, but he'd never thought Bucky would growl, and hearing it and seeing Bucky practically pick him up and slam him against the wall, sparks lit up in Steve's body and shot straight to his dick and weakened his knees at Bucky’s power. Bucky lathered his fingers in the lube from his other hand and hiked up Steve's left knee to open up access and started dancing over Steve's perineum and hole. Bucky mouthed at Steve's neck breathing heavily and hotly into his ear.

“You like to think of me? Stevie, fuck, you like to think of me doing this?" His fingers stopped lightly stroking and pressed in on the ring of muscle guarding Steve's entrance.

"Yes! Oh yes, Bucky please!"

"Say that again.”

"Please!"

Bucky propped Steve’s left leg enough to open up his hole with Bucky's right hand, and his left leg pinning Steve's right leg to the wall letting Bucky run his dick against Steve's thigh, with Bucky's right leg braced back so they don’t slip. Steve's right hand held tight to the shower head, his left hand gripped Bucky’s shoulder.

With lube Bucky teased one finger around Steve's entrance and Steve begged softly, “Please, yes.” Steve's head craned back, opened up for Bucky to nibble at his neck and he pushed his finger into Steve’s body, tight, slick and quivering.

Bucky worked his finger in slowly, allowing Steve time to acclimatise, then pulled back and pushed forward again.

Steve whimpered, biting on his lip and looked down at Bucky. He swiped Bucky's long hair out of his face and leant forward to kiss him deeply. Bucky pushed in again, his thumb on Steve’s perineum, making Steve gasp into Bucky's mouth and pull Bucky's hair. The pain tingled over his scalp igniting pleasure sensors in his brain.

“You're killing me, do that again.” Steve smiled, happy to get an equal response from Bucky, took a full handful of Bucky's hair and tugged down. Bucky’s eyes fluttered before growling deeply and shoved Steve in the tiny space flush against the wall, his finger searching deeply into Steve’s body.

“More.” Steve moaned, his head arched back, neck exposed. Bucky extricated his finger shifting his hands to coat his fingers in more lube, he used the time to suck and nibble on Steve's exposed collarbone. With two fingers liberally coated, Bucky reached down and presses against Steve's hole, slowly twisting and massaging his way in until his fingers had bottomed out. The ministrations had Steve twitching and bearing down onto Bucky's hand, little moans and gasps spluttered from his lips, his face and chest flushed in red. Every little thing excited Bucky, who rocked his hips against Steve's available thigh, the water flowing down their bodies smoothing the friction as Bucky's dick slid up and down Steve's muscular leg.

“God you're beautiful like this.” Bucky huffed.

Steve whimpered. Bucky kept twisting and rubbing Steve from the inside, curling his fingers and Steve cried out as Bucky brushed his prostate, the highly concentrated bundle of nerves sparking through him like an electric shock which loosened his tongue.

"Fuck! Oh, oh, oh, more, please oh fuck, oh god, do that again." Bucky curled his fingers to find that spot again and he knew he'd succeeded when Steve clenched up again and let out a guttural moan and Bucky twisted his hand before reaching there again.

The litany of curses and moans that spewed from Steve's lips lit Bucky on fire and he growled into Steve's ear,

"Do you like that? Do you do this to yourself, do you like to finger yourself like this, under the water, do you imagine it's my dick in you?"

" _Yes! Yes!"_

Bucky kept the pace up with his fingers, pumping and massaging and grazing Steve's prostate every few pumps, watching Steve's face intently.

Steve stood against the shower wall propped up by Bucky,

"Ahh, ah, ah, Bucky, ungh, I'm so close!"

"Touch yourself, let me see you jerk off to my fingers." Bucky growled, rocking up against Steve's thigh.

Steve's eyes widened and he let go of the showerhead to do as Bucky asked, but his arm was up over Bucky’s shoulder and his leg was shaky under him and without his hand to steady him he wobbled. Steve whined his frustration when Bucky had to stop what he was doing to keep them both upright. Bucky laughed in frustration.

"Ok, I'll do it then." He slowly dragged his fingers out, causing Steve to whine again, but he planted both his feet to steady himself. Bucky smiled, and kissed Steve deeply, revelling in the way Steve's mouth went slack against his when Bucky wrapped his slick hand around Steve's dick and started pumping. Steve came quickly and spilled over Bucky’s hand, gasping Bucky’s name and shaking bodily.

Bucky held Steve up as his shaking subsided, then took himself in hand, moaning, glad to finally have some relief. Steve watched Bucky’s hand as his panting subsided, then he curled his hand over Bucky’s, muttering into his ear,

"Let me."

Bucky took his hand away, bracing it on the wall by Steve's hip as Steve's hand moved faster, swiping his thumb over Bucky’s cut head, smearing pre come and residual lube. Bucks head hung down watching Steve's movements, Steve's other hand creeping into Bucky’s hair to pull as he sped up, and he grunted and growled spilling over Steve's fingers, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve held his hand around Bucky’s dick, gently running his thumb over the sensitive skin.

"Your dick is so beautiful. You've got to let me suck you off sometime."

Bucky laughed in surprise. "God Stevie your mouth, I love your filthy mouth. "

He kissed Steve firmly on the lips, pulling away only to catch his breath.

"And yes, you can get it on my dick, but I'm going to need a bit before round two. I haven't had my morning coffee."

Steve laughs along with Bucky and they stood there under the steam and water holding each other.

"That was way better than coffee."

**Author's Note:**

> The fic that I thought I'd sneak in before writing my Big Bang story, which then unfolded to becoming a lot of smut, and had to remain unfinished until now. 
> 
> A get-well fic for ViperSeven who chose bashful Steve and cocky Bucky in a coffee shop. 
> 
> beta read by the awesome AgentCoop :)
> 
> comments always welcome.


End file.
